The Wrong Side of Town
The Wrong Side of Town is a British-Canadian adult-animated surreal black comedy TV series animated by Decode Entertainment, Soup2Nuts, MTV Animation, and Curious Pictures. It is based on the innuendo-spewing, adults-only joke book called "Five Kids, One Town Gone Wrong". Plot This animated series tells the story of five innocent elementary school boys, four third graders and one kindergartner, who live in a small, peaceful, and innocent town of Clamsburg. One day, the five kids decide to go one a nice bike ride, until they find themselves lost on a messed-up version of Clamsburg. Now, their innocence is corrupted by robberies, violence, drugs, smoking, alcohol, sex, and gangsters, causing the kids to become double-speakers. The kids really want to get back home, but they are trapped in this town. Will they get out of here, or will they be corrupted forever? Characters Terrence: a sweet, nice, and politically-correct 8-year-old kid who leads a group of friends in elementary school. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and he wears a blue winter coat with red gloves. He is a sensitive and an easily offended kid, although he makes innuendo remarks when he's angry, stressed-out, scared, or uncomfortable. He is known to panic in fear a lot. He is voiced by Michael E. Rodgers. Terrence's catchphrases are "I think I need some privacy for a bit", "Uh-oh", and when he's angry, "Right on the ball-sack!!!" Bernard: A short-tempered and highly intelligent best friend of Terrence. He is known for getting easily angry when something bad happens or when his other friends make fun of him. He has red hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow winter coat with blue gloves. Terrence is the only friend who is very nice to him. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Bernard's catchphrases are "I can hear you, dude!", "YOU JERKS!!!", and the controversial, "I'm gonna kick you in the bottom!" Clyde: He is a low-intelligent and under-educated kid who has a poor family. He is known to smile a lot, and is known to eat lots of candy and desserts, getting him in a sugar rush. He rarely speaks, and communicates by giggling and laughing. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red winter coat with blue gloves. He is voiced by Samuel Vincent. Clyde's catchphrases are "What do you want?", "ME LOVE (name candy or dessert)!!!", and "RUDE!!!" Sammy: a 5-year-old kid who is known to sleep all day and all night. He always sleepwalks, but he knows where he's going and knows where his friends are. He wears a red hat, covering his hair, a lime green winter coat, yellow gloves, and has green eyes, although, in some episodes, he takes his hat off, revealing that he has black hair. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. His only catchphrase is "Zuzuzu". Pierre: A French exchange student from France. He only speaks in French, and his voice is muffled due to his light blue scarf covering his mouth, but his friends can understand what he's saying, letting him say more innuendos than his other friends. He is known to be a quiet, harmless, and bland kid, but he is violent and aggressive when he's angry. Just like Sammy, he wears an orange hat, covering his hair, although, he has his hat off in some episodes, revealing that he has hazelnut-caramel-colored hair. He wears an orange winter coat and light blue gloves. He is voiced by Benjamin Pascal, both muffled and unmuffled. His catchphrases, all in French, are "Ooh la la!", "Cela fait du bien!", "Je vais vous donner un coup de pied dans les noix!!!", and the most controversal, "Je vous parierai un dollar si vous pouvez dormir avec moi!" Cast Michael E. Rodgers as Narrator/ Terrence/ Additional Voices Samuel Vincent as Bernard/ Clyde/ Additional Voices Cathy Weseluck as Sammy/ Additional Voices Benjamin Pascal as Pierre/ Additional Voices (French) Pilot In 1997, a 10-minute pilot was made by Studio B Productions for airing on MTV Europe. Unlike the final version, this version has some differences: The 8-year-old kids' voices are not sped-up, making them sound older than they look. Although, Terrence uses a cheerful, high-pitched voice, making him sound like a real child. Sammy was voiced by an uncredited child actor instead of Cathy Weseluck. Clyde was voiced by Michael E. Rodgers instead of Samuel Vincent, making him sound dramatically different. The pilot was narrated by Jimmy Hibbert instead of Michael E. Rodgers, making him also sound dramatically different. The kids all wore hats, covering their hair. Pierre's scarf didn't cover his mouth, making him speak very clearly. All of the characters used British accents. Reception This animated series contained mixed to negative reviews by critics, calling it a tame rip-off of South Park, due to the plot being about five elementary school kids being in a messed-up town, and Family Guy, due to the animation style and humor. The series got a 5.5/10 on IMDB, a 23% on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 20% on Metacritic, calling it an "overwhelming dislike". Some of the voice actors working on the series hated being on this too, with the exception of Michael E. Rodgers and Benjamin Pascal, who enjoyed working on the series. Broadcast This animated series aired on MTV as part of its animation block, but it got taken off the air on November 23, 1999, due to complaints from parents that their children thought it was a kids' show, and imitated the inappropriate jokes in the series, including the kids' controversial catchphrases. This series was rated TV-PG, then TV-14 in later episodes, for "constant uses of innuendo and double ententes (D)". See Also The Wrong Side of Town/ Quotes The Wrong Side of Town/ Content Guide The Wrong Side of Town/ Production Notes The Wrong Side of Town/ Tropes